


The Demon Inside

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been peaceful in the hidden leaf village, along with the other grate nations. In fact, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. But, suddenly, when the Kages of the five grate nations all receive a threat from an unknown enemy who apparently is apparently planning on attack the Hidden leaf village…with a new Tailed Beast that can only be sealed away within a person whose chakra is compatible with its own. The person? Sai; who now must keep this secret to himself to keep his friends safe. but, what will happen, now that he will be a host for a monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this isn't my first Naruto fanfiction, I had done one a long time ago with this similar concept, but due to....personal issues, I took it down. now, here it is. re done and hopefully it you all enjoy. if so, let me know in the comments!

Of all the times to come back from a mission like that, man…”

“Oh don’t you complain. We’ve come back to worse weather and you know it.”

“Well…. We can’t exactly blame him. im not too pleased with this either.” Sai explains as he looks up and watches the heavy rain pour down, sighing slightly he looks back ahead of him and shakes his head. he jumps slightly feeling someone’s hand on his back and gently nudge him forward.

“Well then, we should pick up the pace shouldn’t we? We aren’t too far now, but the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get indoors and dry.” Yamato tells the teens, nodding the small group of three then take off running. “Watch your step now, the ground is slippery.”

“Yeah, yeah we know! Oh man, it’s gonna be freezing when we finally get inside somewhere. Ugh, I am not looking forward to it.”

“It could have been avoided if you hadn’t taken off running after our target even when we told you not to.” Sakura scolds, this causes the blond to smile sheepishly and chuckle.

“Oh come on! Sai, you can back me-“

“I am not getting involved in this argument.” Sai states as he and Yamato cross the village gates and come to a stop, waiting for the other two. Once caught up, they both let out a sigh, causing Yamato to smile at the three teens.

They looked tired, a bit roughed up but otherwise, they seemed alright, he just hoped that as soon as they got home, they would take a hot bath as to not catch a cold. “You’ve three have grown quite a bit. And you grow stronger and stronger with every mission. Im proud of you three, good work today. Now, I’ll go give my report, you three head home. You’ve earned rest and a day off tomorrow.” Hearing that, Naruto smiles.

“Oh yeah! Day off!! Im so excited! Hey! We should hang out tomorrow, what do you guys say?” Naruto asks, the other two teens then look at each other and then nod.

“Sure, I don’t see why not, but, anyway, I’ll get going. See you two tomorrow at the training grounds. Bye captain Yamato, Sai, Naruto.” Sakura says as she turns and disappears, leaving the three males alone.

“Alright, I should get going to. Bye guys.”

“Good night Naruto.”

“Sleep well.” Smiling and nodding, the said blond disappears as well, sighing, the pale skinned teen then looks up at the older man. sighing he nods as both begin to walk to the Hokage building.

“You know, whatever she wants to talk to you about, it must be serious if it can’t wait till tomorrow. And, if it’s about _that_ place, then we should be very worried.” Yamato explains as they walk down the street, the teen says nothing as he continues to walk down the road, he looks around and notices, despite the heavy rainfall, there were still people of the village walking around, going on about their business. “Sai, don’t worry…it will be alright….”

“How can we be sure…? From the stories I’ve heard…. Naruto wasn’t treated very well, and I am not him Captain…. I cannot react to such actions. Sak- “

“Sakura, doesn’t know what it’s like to be in Naruto’s shoes. But you will, and you’ll have a better understanding of him when this happens….” Yamato cuts in, looking down at the teen who was now staring down at his own feet. “Sai?”

“I feel..…strange captain…”

“As in?” the teen then sighs deeply.

“Like.….im drowning, it’s hard to breath, and, my hands won’t stop shaking, and I know it’s not because im cold.” Sai explains, as he looks down at his hands, the man could see the teen’s said shaking hands, and he knew it was because of fear. The younger ninja was nervous about what was to happen in the coming days, and what he was fearing, was coming true.

Sai, even now, wasn’t used to emotions, it was hard for him to grasp the concept of emotions and it was even harder to put names to them. he felt bad for the teen, he knew that what he had been asked to do for the village was aa extremely heavy responsibility and burden for a teen his age, and for someone who hasn’t live with what he was going to live within a few days. Sighing the two continue to walk in silence. There wasn’t much the man could say to the teen to make him feel better, even if he really, really, wanted to, there was no way. All he could do, was be there for the boy, and try to keep his mind off of it. that was it. but, he hoped, perhaps, maybe that would be enough.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

000

Early that morning, Sai groans as he sits up from his bed. He hadn’t slept at all the night before. And he found it a tad bit annoying. He knew that today was going to be a long day like yesterday considering Naruto was gonna run around all day, but he could make do…maybe. The talk he had with Tsunade and the council elders was actually very nerve wracking. He had never felt like that in his life and he knew was only going to feel worse. But for now, all he had to do, was wait, and try not to think about the upcoming day.

Standing up, he opens the curtains and opens the window before walking to his bathroom, taking a shower and gets dressed. Once that was done, the painter walks to his kitchen and gets a kettle on the stove as to make tea. He perks his head up, hearing a knock at the door, walking over he opens it.

“Morning Sai.”

“Ah, good morning Sakura.” The painter greets as he steps aside to let his teammate in, she nods in a silent thank you and looks around his small apartment, he had several paintings hanging from the walls and a few still unfinished by the looks of it. she had wondered what it looked like within his apartment, this was actually the first time she was in here. it was a very clean apartment, despite the unfinished painting here and there. “Tea?”

“Oh, yes please. Are you ready for today?” she asks, as she walks into the small kitchen and sits at the table. The said teen pulls out two cups and places them on the counter.

“Yes, but im a bit sore from yesterday.” Sakura giggles a bit as he pours the finished tea into the cups and places one in front of her, she gently and carefully picks up the cup. Taking a sip of the warm green tea, she smiles.

“You too huh? Yeah, it was time consuming more than difficult. Slightly hoping that Naruto doesn’t have us run around the entire village.” She explains with tired smile. Sai couldn’t help but smile back at her. She had a good point, he would much rather spend his day sitting under the cherry blossom tree and paint the scenery of the park. But he loved the idea of spending time with his team, well, the time he was going to have with them until _that_ day.

Sai chuckles. “Well, we can’t say he doesn’t keep us in shape. But I’m also in the same boat as you.” He states, walking over and sitting down across from her. She smiles at the taller teen, since he had joined the team, he had made nothing but progress in learning and showing emotions, and in her book, that was wonderful. He was a lot more open now and she loved how he wasn’t afraid to ask them questions anymore. Although, he still needed a lot of work done, but still. Progress was progress. “I hope you slept well.”

“Oh, I did. After a nice, long hot bath.” She explains with a chuckle, nodding the painter finishes his tea and takes her cup once she was finished with her own tea and washes the cup for her. “Ready?”

“Ready as I will be.” He states, nodding she gets up and heads to the door, with her teammate following.

000

Letting out a heavy sigh, Naruto lets himself fall back onto his back and smiles as Sai lays down on his right side, Sakura on his left, Yamato, and Kakashi above them. The blond had an idea of what he wanted them all to do today, but one; he felt stiff, two; Sakura warned him that she wasn’t gonna run around the Village all day after they had such a time consuming mission just the day before. Looking up at the sky, then out of the corner of his eye, he looks over at Sai.

As of recently, he had been acting strange. He was pretty sure he was the only one who took notice. He had seemed a little more quite, and even if the painter thought no one noticed, Naruto would notice how often he has been called to the Hokage office and it worried him. The other male wasn’t known for getting into trouble, if ever in fact. He had thought about asking him about it, but he noticed that he would only ever go after he was sure that Sakura and himself were gone. So he assumed it was a private matter. Even so, it wasn’t like Sai to keep anything form them.

“So, I hear you three did an amazing job on your mission.” Kakashi finally speaks up, chuckling, Naruto then turns and lays on his stomach, the rest of the group doing the same. “Good job. Im happy to hear that you three are progressing so well.”

“Hehe…thanks. I mean, it is thanks to all the training you gave us when we were younger.” Sakura smiles and nods.

“He’s right you know. We couldn’t have gotten as far as we did without your guidance and everyone else’s.” Sakura adds, the man stares at them for a moment, they had grown so much since the day they first started out as students, sure, there were rough times, but there were also a lot of good times as well. And he couldn’t, nor would he ever forget those days. He then looks at Sai, he knew that the boy was silent because he could not join in this conversation, which, he felt bad for a bit. He knew that the painter didn’t grow up in the same environment as they did. He grew up in a much darker place and he can’t say that he liked that. But he had come a long way since then as well.

“And Sai, you’ve been growing a lot as well.” Hearing his name, the teen looks up at the silver haired man with shock.

“O-Oh, well….i try my best.” He sates, a little confused, hearing the tone, Yamato chuckles and shakes his head as Naruto bursts out laughing. This causes the teen to look at the blue eyed teen with even more confusion (if it where even possible.) “I don’t understand. Why are you laughing?”

“B-because! You’re shocked as if you didn’t think that you mattered in this conversation. Sai, your just as much as part of team Kakashi as any of us. Alright? When we grow, so do you. Don’t you ever doubt it.” Naruto explains to him, the said painter remains silent before he nods slowly, smiling the blond nods.

“Captain Yamato, Kakashi.” Hearing their names, the two men stand up along with the three teens who then stare at the two Anbu who had just appeared in front of them. Upon seeing them, all the muscles in Sai’s body tensed up. He had seen those two Anbu before and he didn’t really get along with them much, he hadnt noticed, but he had moved closer to Naruto who looked at the teen with a bit of confusion before turning to glare at the two Anbu. “Lady Hokage is requesting to see you two immediately.”

“Very well, we will be there soon.” Nodding the two men the suddenly disappear as quickly as they came. Sighing, the teens relax. “Well, guess we will be going you three enjoy your day off.” And with that, Yamato and Kakashi leave, causing the teens to look at each other with a momentary confusion before shrugging and sitting back down.

“Wonder what that was all about…” Sakura mumbled as she looked at the other two teens, they seemed just as confused as she did. “Hmm…it must be super important if they didn’t say what the topic was about in front of us.”

“Well, hopefully it’s nothing too serious.” Sai tells them as he leans back on his hands, letting his head fall back so that his face was looking up at the sky. He had an inkling about what it is she wanted to talk to them about, or, scratch that, he knew exactly why she called them to the building. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, he was suddenly tackled to the ground, looking up in shock, Naruto was now sitting on him, pinning his hands above his head. and he wasn’t going to lie, he was actually Kinda heavy. He then looks over at Sakura who looked just as shocked as he did.

“We need to talk. All three of us.” Naruto says, his tone dead serious, his eyes narrowed slightly. the painter couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. “I want to know-“

But, before he could finish, the sky suddenly went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking around with worry, Naruto gets up off of the painter; who slowly sits up and looks around. What in the hell was going on? Was this a genjutsu? But, no, that couldn’t be it, or Sakura would have said something by now. either way, this wasn’t a good sign, suddenly, the dark silhouette of a man appears in the sky, his eyes a bright gold. For whatever reason, this sent a shiver down Sai’s back.

“W-what in the world...?” Sakura mumbles as she looked up at the silhouette in the sky, she stands up, pulling Sai to his feet with her, frowning the teen watches as the outline of the man looks around, until his eyes land on what appears to land on the Hokage building.

“ **Time is running out Kage of the five great nations…. the time is approaching and soon…things will come to full swing. One way or another. consider this, the last warning you will get.”** The loud, booming voice warns, this causes everyone in the hidden leaf and more than likely, in the other villages to get scared, and angered looks. Growling, Naruto’s fists clench tightly, who the hell did this guy think he was!? threatening the Kage of all the villages like that.

“And who the hell do you think you are!? And what the hell are you talking about!?” Naruto asks with anger; this causes the two teens to look at him with shock. He just had to go and try to pick a fight, but, not like his teammates could blame him. they were just as angry about this sudden threat, Naruto growls as the man looks at them.

“ **I see, the host of the nine tailed fox…Kurama is its name. I know all about you Uzumaki Naruto, and I know all about the old hosts for the other tailed beasts. So don’t think anyone is safe. I have given my warning. You better not let me down Kage.** ” And with that, as quickly as they sky went dark, it was back to normal, blinking, the three teens look around before their gazes stop on one another.

“To the Hokage?” Sai asks, Naruto nods.

“To the Hokage.”

000

“That guy has guts; I’ll give him that.”

“Yeah, but not like it’s a good thing. That means, if the Kage are running out of time, means that he had threatened them once already.” Sakura explains, crossing her arms and taking a moment to think, the blond haired teen nods as he also crosses his arms. Sai merely watches them with a blank expression, he knew exactly what was going on, but it was always better for them if they just stayed in the dark.

At least that way, they wouldn’t know what was going to happen, and wouldn’t know where he was going to be at the time of the man’s plan was to be put into motion. But, even so, he found it strange how the man easily, outright told them of his plan, and even gave them time to find a solution. Perhaps he thought that they wouldn’t find the solution to the problem. Then again, he couldn’t say that what was planned really _was_ a solution. It was merely a hunch by Kakashi and normally, his hunches where never wrong. Sighing, he turns and starts to walk away, if he left now, the other two wouldn’t notice until he was long gone. He needed to speak to the Hokage about this, if time was running out, that means the plans are to be set in motion _today_ , no later.

000

“that man has a lot of nerve. Looks like we’ll have to start preparations sooner than expected.” Tsunade explains, standing up, Yamato and Kakashi merely watch her. “You two know what you have to do. let none of the others find out about the plan.”

“You know that’s going to be hard right? This is Naruto we’re talking about here. hes bound to fi-“

“He won’t. I can assure you.” turning around, Yamato frowns seeing Sai walk into the room and close the door behind him. he comes to stand in between the two adults who then look back at Tsunade. She sighs and leans back in her chair, this was simply becoming more and more complicated. “I talked to her.”

“Did you? and?”

“She’ll do it. but she wants to teach it to me first. So she says give her two days.” Sai explains, his hands hanging limply at his side, the blond haired woman groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “She won’t help otherwise. And I don’t blame her.” Suddenly the woman was standing, she had slammed her hands on the table, Yamato flinched a bit while Kakashi sighed heavily. The teen, didn’t even blink. “have I said something wrong Lady Hokage?”

“Do you think this is a game!? I understand why she wants to teach you, I understand you and that woman-“

“That woman, is my mother Lady Hokage, so you’ll have to excuse me for wanting to go along with her plan.” Sai cuts in, giving the woman a blank expression. Sighing, she shakes her head. “Lady Hokage….please…she can help…her-“

“Her bloodline trait can quell even the angriest living thing so long as the heart wills it.” Tsunade finishes, rubbing the back of his head, Yamato looks at Kakashi who shakes his head. “Fine ill agree to it.” hearing that, Sai smiles and bows before turning to leave. “Sai.”

“Yes?” he turns to look at her.

“Don’t forget.” She states simply. He nods before walking out and closing the door, the woman lets out a sigh and collapses back into her chair, the men give her sympathetic looks.

“Im sorry about that Lady Hokage…hes normally not like that.” Yamato explains to her, she waves her hand in a dismissive manner. She didn’t care, and she couldn’t blame him, he was making a big sacrifice for the village, and she knew that the village would not be so kind to him afterwards. And that worried her, despite his ‘emotionless’ training and experience he had, it would still be painful for him. and it didn’t help that recently he had met his mother.

There had been a reason why she had to abandon him. it was for his safety at the time, so she left him in the care of an orphanage at a young age, from there, he was taken in by Danzo and trained in ROOT. She didn’t like that idea, but she was never far from him even if she couldn’t be the one to take care of him. but she did keep watch over him from afar. She had even bought an apartment next to his, turns out, Sai was quite a good neighbor apparently from what she used to tell her. He always helped her out whenever she needed it, she would often make small baked goods for him as well, even kept an eye on his place while he was away on missions. It hadn’t been until recently that she had told him that she was his mother and everything that happened as to why she couldn’t raise him.

He understood, he held no hate or anger towards her. He didn’t blame her for anything. She supposed that was a good thing. She sighs and rubs her temples, she was getting a headache from all of this, she leans back in her chair and looks out the window, she could see the said painter walking down the street. Now, all he had to do was wait, and she had to put the seal on him.

000

Within a small apartment, a woman with long black hair, and pale skin sits in front of a piano, next to her was Sai, gently playing the last part to a slow, soothing, yet sad melody on the said instrument that the woman had in the middle of her living room. His gloves sat on the bench next to him, the woman had her eyes closed, at peace. Opening his eyes slowly, he looks down at his hands as his fingers glided across the keys due to muscle memory, he looks at the woman out of the corner of his eyes. she takes a deep breath,

“ _You are the ocean’s gray waves_

_Destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change_

_Flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_In the white light_

_A hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away_

_Embrace the brand new day_

_Sing with me a song_

_Of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom_

_White as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts, all alone.”_ He smiles and continues to play as she continued to hum softly, a smile on her face as she opens her eyes, showing dark, oxen eyes, she looks at the teen and smiles warmly. She leans her head on his shoulder as he lays his head on hers and keeps playing, both now humming softly.

Finally, after what it seemed to be hours of him playing, the woman gently places her hand over his, stopping him from playing, he lifts his head and looks at her as she sits up straight and sighs, a happy smile still on her face. She stands up and walks to the kitchen, he watches her silently and slips his gloves back on.

“One day, I hope that you’ll finish the song with your own lyrics.” The woman states, the said teen looks over at her and blinks as she walked back over and places a cup of warm tea in front of him. “After all, it’s our clan’s pride and joy…that song.” He nods. “Even if our clan name was lost ages ago, the song allows us to know who is part of the clan. And I hope, that one day, you’ll sing it for your children.” The teen chuckles.

“Oh come now, Mother. Me? Children? I have high doubts.” He states, drinking a bit of his tea, the woman laughs softly and sits back next to him, this time, both now facing away from the Piano.

“Oh come now darling son of mine. You would make a wonderful father.” She states, the teen blushes and shakes his head.

“Oh no, no, no.” he then looks down at his lap, the woman nods as she looks out the window, the sky now holding many different shades of yellow and orange. She hadn’t realized how much time had actually passed. She frowns as sets her cup aside before putting her hand on her son’s knee, he looks at her with curiosity. “Mother?”

“It’s alright to be scared…what you’re doing for your village……it’s a big thing.” Sai frowns as he looks away and out the window.

“Compared to what you have to do..…I don’t have the right to feel scared.”

“If it means for the greater good, then so be it,” she smiles and cups his cheek, turning his head so that he was then looking at the woman. She strokes his cheek with her thumb then kisses his forehead, the teen closes his eyes and holds her free hand with both of his. “It’s my will of fire. And I’ll have no regrets.” She explains to him, her tone stern, yet soft. The pale skinned teen nods slowly as she then stands up once again, he watches her carefully. “Time is short my beloved son,” she mumbles, holding her hand out, he reaches out and grasps her hand, allowing her to pull him to his feet. He frowns knowing where they were headed. “Come my child……it’s time.” He nods slowly, but refuses to let go of her hand as she and he walk out of the apartment and head out to the Hokage building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! for those of you who don't have an account on here and wish to leave a comment, im sorry but I've set up my account so you guys cant, and its because there is a particular person who keeps leaving very rude comments about how "im a virgin fag who should kill myself." so, I am terribly sorry, but I've set it up so that way they will no longer be able to comment, but that also means for those of you who are gusts here, and wish to leave some advice or praises, cant. :/ sorry about that. but anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Walking towards the village gates, Tsunade looks back at Sai and his mother who both where dead silent, with them, two ANBU and a few other ninjas to act as body guards. Walking up next to her Yamato sighs heavily. She looks up at the man and could see a look of worry on his face. She knew that he was worried over Sai, he had been placed with the responsibility to keep an eye on him since he first joined team seven. He had grown to see the teen as a son, she felt a pang of guilt In her stomach.

“He’s strong Yamato. Don’t worry.” she tries to comfort the man, who then looks down at her.

“Oh, I know hes strong…...physically. but at this age, to take on such a heavy burden, emotionally, even if he was trained to not feel, but even so…” he trials off and looks over at the teen who was now having a conversation with his mother. A small smile on his face as she laughed at something he said. “hes just a kid…can he really take the hate that people will feel towards him?” he asks, the blond haired woman frowns and looks back ahead of herself. The man had a point, accepting Naruto was one thing, accepting Sai, would be a whole different story.

“Perhaps you two aren’t giving him enough credit. He has good friends that will look out for him, sure, they’ll be there to look out for him. yes, the village won’t be happy with the outcome. Yes, they’re will heavy backlash at not only him, but you as well Tsunade. But, we just have to make sure that it doesn’t get so bad to the point where Sai will grow to hate this place.” Kakashi explains, not once looking up from the book he was reading, the other two merely stared at him as he spoke. Everything he was saying was true, even so, the risk was high. What if it didn’t work? Even if Sai’s mother had ensured that it would, the doubt was still there.

“Sai!” jumping slightly, the said teen looks up and sees Naruto land in front of him. “Where the hell are you going? And who’s the lady?” he asks, tilting his head and looking at the woman beside his teammate, suddenly an ANBU was standing in front of them, the blond stares at him.

“I’ll have to ask you to leave Naruto Uzumaki.” The ANBU states, this causes the blond to look at him with confusion, Sakura then lands next to him.

“What’s going on?’ she asks, she looks up and frowns a bit. “Why are the ANBU here?” frowning Sai looks away and meets his mother’s gaze.

“Perhaps…we should keep going…” he mumbles, the woman nods as he continues to walk, she follows him slowly while looking back at the other two teens for a moment, she then smiles and stops walking, looking right at Naruto.

“Promise me…Kurama, that you’ll keep an eye on him for me…” she says simply, causing the blond haired teen to stare at her with confusion and slight shock, how did she know about Kurama? He jumps slightly hearing Kurama sit up.

“H-he says you have his word…” he responds, his tone so full of confusion, smiling she nods and bows before walking back up next to Sai and smiling up at him. Naruto and Sakura watch with confusion as they walk away with the said ANBU, Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade to the village gates.

Naruto blinks, what in the hell was that about? Why where they headed to the village gates? And who was that woman who was able to speak with Kurama even though Naruto had never seen that woman once in his life? Why was Sai with them? and why in the hell did he look so…scared? Upset? All these questions with no answers, and he was determined to get to the bottom of things, even if he had to force the response out of them.

“ ** _You shouldn’t be so quick to let your temper get the better of you, Kit._** ” Kurama sates, causing the teen to startle slightly.

“What?” he asks, the demon huffs.

“ ** _That woman, is not an enemy, if anything, she’s a friend. A good friend to you and a few other people in the village…. she’s even more important to that friend of yours._** ” He explains, yawning a bit and stretching his limbs out. “ ** _Would you and Sakura listen to a story I have? It will probably answer a lot of questions you have about what is currently going on. And it could help potentially stop a war or attack._** ” He explains, hearing that, Naruto gets a shocked look and looks at Sakura, he grabs her wrist and he takes off running to the training grounds.

000

Sai stares up at what appeared to be a temple, it was an odd place to have near the village, he watches as Tsunade makes a few hand signs before placing her hand on the stone, he blinks and watches it rattle then open slowly. He watches as Tsunade walks in along with the ANBU, he remained frozen in his spot, he didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous, this was unusual for him, he noticed how Yamato was giving him a sympathetic stare along with Kakashi who sighs and puts his book away, he walks over and with a soft tone tells the teen’s mother to go inside, once she was gone, the man places his hands on the teen’s shoulders. Sai looks up at him.

“Deep breathes….in and out slowly. You’ll be okay.” He explains, the teen stares at him with confusion, what was he talking about? Why was he telling him that? “Sai, I need you to listen to me alright? You need to relax. breath.” Nodding slowly, he takes deep, slow breathes. He hadn’t even noticed when he had started to hyperventilate, and he didn’t even know why either. nodding Kakashi, pets his head gently. “There you go, relax…. we’ll be here with you the whole time….” The copy ninja explains as he runs his hand through his hair and slowly removes the teen’s headband, the teen’s now long bangs fall over his forehead, he looks up at his sensei and gulps, his form shaking a bit.

The white haired man couldn’t help but get a sad look, he knew that the teen was feel fear right now, the poor thing couldn’t put a name to it, or probably didn’t even notice that he was freaking out. The man then walks behind him and gently nudges him forward and leads him into the temple, once inside the teen stops walking once again and steps back until his back was pressed up against Kakashi’s chest, frowning the man looks up and could see a large circle with a sealing jutsu painted on the ground. In the middle of the circle was an open spot, probably for him to sit and finish painting the rest of the jutsu on his body. he braces himself feeling Sai try to step back again, he frowns and places his hands on his shoulders again.

“Come on. We don’t got all day.” One of the ANBU states, Yamato then glares at him. “We don’t, and he picked the worse time to get cold fee-“

“Keep talking and see how far that gets you.” Yamato warns, Tsunade sighs as she watches them, her eyes then land on Sai who looked like he was about ready to run out of there, good thing the door had closed and she was the only one who could open it. she watches as the teen’s mother walks up and holds his hands, whispering something to him, probably words of comfort. She could see him nod slightly, before she smiles and cups his face, and kisses his forehead. She watches as the teen held her wrist that where still cupping his face. “Lady Hokage…. can we really do this to him….?” he asks, staring at the boy with sadness the woman huffs.

“It has to be done…... and even then, he agreed to it…... there is no going back now.” she states and watches as the teen’s mother leads him to the middle of the room, he sits down, legs crossed and his hands resting on his lap. he looks up seeing Tsunade’s feet in front of him. he flinches a bit when she draws a character meaning demon on his forehead then she kneels down and begins to write out the rest of the jutsu on his arms chest and back. “Try to relax…… it will be over before you know it…...” she mumbles, feeling his form shake slightly. the teen nods, not saying a word to her. “There, done.” She explains, wiping her hands clean before standing up.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he nods slowly as she turns and heads to the door. He was to stay here in this temple until the attack happened. And that could be any day now, frowning he hangs his head low as Tsunade leads his mother out, Yamato walks over and kneels in front of him, the teen meets his gaze. “Yes?”

“Don’t worry. we’ll be back for you. and when all of this is over, we’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” with that, he and Kakashi head out, leaving the teen alone with the two ANBU standing outside of th stone doors. He sighs heavily and stares at the ground. This was going to be a long night indeed.

000

“WHAT!?” Naruto screams causing Sakura to flinch and punch the top of his head, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Sitting in front of them was a medium sized Kurama watching as the female ninja punched his vessel. “Ouch! dang, Sakura was that really necessary!?”

“Then don’t go yelling like that out of nowhere! Geez…... anyway…. sorry about that Kurama.” The Fox nods in understanding, he knew just how annoyingly loud Naruto could get. He watches as the teen rubs his head then looks at him.

“Wait…... okay…. So, that woman was _IS_ his mother?” the fox nods.

“Yes, she goes by the name of Takumi. Their clan name lost ages ago, I can’t even remember it.” the states, staring at the teen who sighs, he then looks at Sakura. “I can’t say as to why he was with her now. but she’s always been around in the village. But there is one way to identify them, and that is from they- “

“Painting right?” Naruto cuts in, Sakura glares at him, he then scoots away from her, not wanting to get hit again.

“No. that’s just a skill he has. People from his clan can be identified by their voices. They have a unique blood line trait that allows them to ‘Tame’ any living thing.” He says, making air quotes with his tails, this causes the two ninja to look at him with confusion. “Singing. They sing. A particular song. The first half of the lyrics are always the same. But, depending on the person, what they are like, what speaks about themselves, determines the second part of the song. They have to make up the second part.” He explains, Sakura then blinks.

“Tame? So, if Takumi where to sing that song…. She could tame you?” she asks, the fox’s ears tilt back as he shakes his head. he lays down and yawns. The teens then sit there and let all of the information given to them sink in. who would have known that Sai even came from a clan, and not like he himself knew, after all, he had told them that he was an orphan who was later taken in by Danzo. The fact that by singing some song he was able to tame a beast like Kurama was pretty amazing.

But, if only the first half of the song was always the same, what would happen if they didn’t have a second half? What if they used the lyrics of someone else’s song? Kurama chuckles lightly, causing the two to look over at the red colored Fox who was now staring at them.

“The song only works if one; they have made their own lyrics for the second part, and two; so long as their heart wills it.” he tells them by this point, Naruto looked completely confused. “But, that is about all I know…I don’t know why they left the village, I don’t know anything about that idiot who thinks he can just come here and threaten everyone.” Kurama states, letting out a low growl, Sakura had to agree with him. he knew just about as much as they did about that unknown man.

“But….why was Sai leaving with her….? And do Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei know about that guy?” Naruto asks, his tone low, soft but serious, this causes Sakura to frown and look down at her hands, that was true. Did they know something about all of this? She just hoped that Sai would be alright and that Yamato and Kakashi would explain everything to them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! here is chapter 4, sorry it's short, but I wanted to post this as soon as I could seeing I had typed this all up on my phone and I knew that if I didn't post it, I would delete it all and redo it all. and I don't have time for that. so, yeah.....ANYWAY!!!! I am actually planning on doing a NaruSai Prompts and oneshots. so if you guys have requests, please just send me a message or comment below! please and thank you! enjoy!

Chapter 4

‘ _Two days and counting.’_ Sai thinks to himself as he sat in the empty temple. Two days had gone by and not once since then has anything happened. He would receive letters from his mother, Yamato and Kakashi, but he hadn’t seen them in person for a while. the only other human contact he had was with the ANBU who would guard the stone doors, and even then, it’s not like they talked to him much if ever. Frowning, he stares up at the ceiling he really couldn’t wait till he got out of this small room he stands up and walks up to the stone doors and places his hand in the surface of it. warm, meaning outside must have been either too hot, or lovely weather. Slowly, the teen places his other hand on the wall, then he presses his forehead against it. he couldn’t stop the chocked sob that escaped him as she slid to the ground onto his knees, his hands now balled into fists and forehead still pressed against the wall.

‘ _How much longer…...? How many more fucking days…….? Somebody please…… I just want to go home…...’_ growling at no one but himself, he scoots away from the door and takes deeps breaths, trying to calm himself down. During his time alone here, he had a lot of time to ponder over the emotions he was feeling. But he didn’t need to have them show or come to the surface, not now. there was a time and a place, and this was not the time, nor the place, and even if it was, he didn’t like how these emotions got the better of him.

His head snaps up hearing a loud explosion outside and he feels the ground shake, a few small pieces of the ceiling fall to the ground, he looks around and stands up slowly. What in the hell was that? he couldn’t sense anything from within the room and he could faintly hear the panicked voices of the ANBU outside of the door. He frowns and walks up to the door, but stops half way seeing the door start to open, he relaxes seeing it was Tsunade and his mother; Takumi. Rushing over, the woman cups his face and smiles sadly, a feeling of dread hit him like a ton of bricks. The feeling only grew worse when the once again the ground shook and a loud roar could be heard outside. Cursing under her breath, Tsunade looks at Takumi who nods and gives her son a quick hug and dashes outside.

“W-Wait, what-“

“No time. Come.” The Hokage cuts in grabbing the boys hand and leading him to the middle of the room, the door once again closed, only making him feel worse. He then was forced to sit down. Making a few hand signs, the woman then places her hand on the teens forehead.

That was the last thing he saw, before everything goes black.

000

Screams rang out through the village, Sakura cursed under her breath as she quickly ran and snatched a child up before she was crashed by the falling of a building. She holds the child tightly, hearing her cry loudly and feeling her shake in her arms. She needed to take this girl to the hospital, and she needed to find Naruto and Sai. But, the chance of finding them was low, especially in this chaos. Nodding to herself, she takes off running to the hospital, but she stops and jumps back as a large paw lands in front of her, she growls and looks up, she could see the golden eyes the of the very beast attacking the village. Her and the girl wince hearing it let out another loud roar, she watched as a few other ninjas used fire style jutsus to try and push the white colored wolf back. Shaking her head, she quickly ran past it.

How could another five tailed beast exist? What was going on!? And why the hell did its five tails have an element to it? Thunder, water, air, earth, lighting, and Fire. How was it possible for it to have those elements? Where did it come from? Who sent it? either way, all questions she didn’t have time to find the answers to. Once arriving at the hospital, the pink haired teen quickly hands the girl off to a nurse, quickly explaining to her that she had gotten separated from her parents, and to keep a close eye on her. Once she was sure the nurse understood, she quickly took off once more back into the front lines.

She needed to find her teammates. And quick.

000

On the other side of the village, Naruto growls as he helps a man get to his feet, watching the man run off, Naruto growls, glaring up at the demon wolf who was now taking down buildings by using its paws and its tails. He winces feeling a stabbing pain in his stomach. He narrowly doges the said demon who had swung its tail down, in an attempt to crash him, he then leaps onto a roof and glares at the wolf, his eyes now a deep red.

“ ** _Naruto, you’ll never be able to beat that thing. Not without a lot of my help._** ” Kurama explains to him through their mental connection. “ ** _I know who that is. But I don’t know why he’s here, or how he got here. I promise, I’ll explain everything to you later Naruto, but for now, we have to stop him, or he’ll destroy this village and the next!_** ” Kurama warns, nodding the teen leaps into the air and suddenly, in a flash, Kurama was there and pushes the said wolf away from the village. Landing on his head, Naruto crosses his arms and watches the wolf stand back up and snarl.

“Someone’s controlling him huh?” the blond asks, as he watches it charge at him and his demon fox partner. “We gotta stop it! Kurama! You ready!?” he asks, suddenly going into Chakra mode, he holds his hands out as the fox holds his mouth open, orbs of charka gathering at the opening of his mouth a large, dark red orb appears.

“ ** _Better not miss brat!_** ” he warns, Naruto smirks.

“Now! Tailed Beast bomb!” the teen yells, the fox then fires off the large orb of chakra, the blond then smiles seeing it land a direct hit on the other demon. “Alright! Way to go Kurama!”

“ ** _Don’t celebrate just yet! Brace yourself!”_** Kurama warns as suddenly two tails sprout from the ground and manage to knock the fox over using one of his tails, Kurama quickly shields Naruto and grunts in pain as the K-nine was suddenly over him and biting down on the side of his neck.

“Kurama!” Naruto yells out in worry as the wolf suddenly and roughly pulls the nine tailed fox up and then tosses him back into the village. Rushing over Naruto jumps on his demon’s head. “Kurama are you alright!?” the said fox winces, blood dripping form the wound on his neck.

“ ** _I’m fine, brat. Btu that mutt has gotten stronger since the last time I battled against him._** ” he explains to human as he gets up, careful as not to drop the blond off form his head, he looks up and sees a person standing on the village gates that surround the said village. “ ** _T-that’s-!_** ”

“Takumi Sensei! What is she doing!?” Naruto asks, as she watches the said woman look up at the said wolf who was glaring down at her, suddenly the tails of the said demon suddenly all point down at her. “Oh no! Kurama! We have to go help her!”

“ ** _Right!_** ” he responds as he was just about to rush over, he suddenly felt himself freeze in place before pin pulled down against the ground, looking he and Naruto get a shocked look seeing Black Colored Chakra chain wrap themselves around him from the ground. “ ** _What the hell!?_** ” he asks, she glances back at him and shakes her head.

Her Gaze then turns to Naruto, the chains also tightly wrapped around him, he struggled without much success, he gets a shocked look seeing Kakashi Land next to her in a kneeling position, and on his back was Sai. He had something written on his body, he watches the white haired man carefully place his teammate on the gate. The painter must have been knocked out because he could see how the copy ninja let the teen’s limp body lay back against his legs. He could see the man give Takumi a thumbs up. Nodding she holds her hands together and closes her eyes.

“ _You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach_.” Naruto watched in awe as the woman began to sing, strange, purple signs suddenly appeared around the demon, the black colored chains shoot out and wrap around the wolf who then howls loudly and struggles to pull his tails free of the restraints. But this didn’t seem to stop the long haired woman from singing. “ _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. In the white light, A hand reaches through, A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day.”_

Naruto blinks slowly, the chains around his body suddenly fall away and then quickly shoot over to Sai, wrapping themselves around him, the ones around Kurama also fall away, but wrap themselves around the wolf who was still struggling aggressively against the chains, but Naruto could tell that the song was doing something to the demon. He seemed to be slowing down a bit. Takumi was completely calm from what the teen could tell, he looks down at the demon fox and notices how relaxed the said demon was. Did the song calm demons? was it like an illusion? He looked back over at his Sensei and teammate, the words that were written on his body where now glowing purple. But he gets a horrified look as one of the tails of the wolf brakes free and stabs itself through the woman’s abdomen, he could see her slump forward slightly, her face now showing an expression of extreme pain as she coughed up blood. But that didn’t stop her singing, as she held her shaking, bloody hands together.

“ _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, White as a bone. Lost in thoughts, all alone,_ ” Takumi coughs heavily, and takes a few deep breaths, she could just feel the look of worry on Kakashi’s face but she refused to open her eyes and look at him, she stood up straight, the tail now digging deeper, causing her to whimper a bit. “ _You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb._ ” She smiles a bit, the signs above the demon now glowing brightly, as where the chains, the said wolf lets out a cry of pain before it sits down and stares at her, his gaze now becoming soft, his tails limp as they fell to the ground, his body now becoming transparent as his physical form was now being forced to turn into just pure chakra. She began to sing the last part of her song. “ _Embrace the dark, you call a home. Gaze your eyes upon an empty white throne, a legacy of lies, A familiar disguise. Sing with me a song, of conquests and fates, The black pillar cracks, beneath its weight. Night breaks through, the day, Hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts, all alone._ ” She then opens her eyes, which were now a bright purple, she watches as the tail that still impaled in her body fell away, she stumbles a bit as she walked over to her son, she smiled sadly as she kneeled in front of him.

“You have my word…… I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.” Kakashi mumbles quietly, she smiles kindly up at the man, she gives him a nod before kissing her son’s cheek, she then presses her hand on his stomach. She quietly and ever so softly, mumbles something under her breath, the man didn’t catch, but he knew it was the sealing jutsu, as he watches the demon lose its physical body. the demon’s chakra then used the chains as a guide, and it then traveled into the teens body, his eyes suddenly opened, but his eyes where not the dark oxen eyes that he had gotten from his mother but now a bright gold, but soon the color faded, his eyes then close once again.

“N-No way….K-Kurama…” Naruto stared in disbelief, he then startles a bit, looking to his right he could see Sakura staring in horror, her knees shook as they gave out beneath her, the blond quickly caught her and lower her and himself to their knees. Never once looking away from the three ninja on the gates. Right before their eyes, they had sealed away a demon within their teammate, condoning him to a life full of hate from many people around him. the blond’s hands shook as he felt his blood boil.

“ ** _He’s like you now, Naruto._** ” The demon says as he disappears back into his hosts body, once there, the demon lays down and closes his eyes. this wasn’t going to be the last time he saw that mutt. And he didn’t like that he was now going to be stuck within the body of a boy whose body wasn’t used to having a demon in it. this was going to cause a lot of trouble, more than what it’s actually worth.

But, for now, the battel was over, And the only thing they could do now, was wait till morning to go see the teen and deliver the bad news…. Takumi, would no longer be with them from this day forth.


End file.
